Zukkein
D The Zukkiens (or Zukcranes) are Neo Terror's third type of disaster machines. They're walking mechas with different attachments to their crane arms. Zukkeins can be summoned through the Megaton Crisis card Types Magnet The first Zukkien has a large magnet at the end of its arm. It was scrapped by Rescue Max Dark Aurora This one has a piece of Neo Terror's explosive Dark Aurora. It was also destroyed by Rescue Max. Sound A Zukkien with a giant bell. Rescue Max destroyed it boxing style. Zukkien Hard Type It's a Zukkien covered with Kachikachi Bacteria, a bacteria that's able to make anything stiff. The mecha was able to move because its joints were waxed and nearly inpenetratable. It was destroyed by Rescue Max Drill Dozer. Wind This Zukkien carries a giant electric fan on its arm. It was destroyed by Rescue Max Drill Dozer and Rescue Turbo. Bubble This one has a sponge containing bubbles that explode on inpact. The Zukkein covered itself in the bubbles. But Turbo Striker blew them off and Dozer Saver finished it off. Magma A Zukkein with a nail that penetrates the ground to ooze out lava. Neo Terror used the Magma Crisis card to summon it. The Zukkein was scrapped by Rescue Max riding on top of Rescue Pheonix. Twin Zukkeins Maen used these Zukkeins as a distraction for Rescue Force while the Omega Zukkein rises up to surface. Each of these Zukkeins has a shield that could act as tennis rackets and press their targets. Although they almost managed to squash Rescue Max Drill Dozer, the robot seperated into four vehicles, making the Zukkiens ram into each other and break their shields. Rescue Max Drill Dozer reassembled and scrapped the two Zukkeins. Omega Zukkein The most powerful Zukkein of all the other ones is powered by Omeganium. The Zukkein has three arms with a drill on each end and is larger than the other Zukkeins. It could be piloted from the inside. The Omega Zukkein was destroyed by Rescue Force's new vehicle combination, God Striker. Flight Model Zukkein #1 The first flying Zukkein is euipped with lasers and missiles and has caluculated data from Resuce Diver. But Maen didn't expect Diver's ability to combine with Rescue Striker to form Super Rescue Max. The Flight Zukkein got scrapped by it. Flight Model Zukkein #2 This flying Zukkein has a special ray with a gravity pull. It was destroyed by Super Rescue Max Crane Flight Model Zukkein #3 This was the very last Zukkein Neo Terror used. It was equipped with a very solid concrete that comes out of its concrete mixer arm. It covered two victims in a car, Super Rescue Max Crane, and Rescue Pheonix. Before it could encase all of Super Rescue Max Crane, the Zukkein ran out of concrete and retreated to get more. When it came back, a new vehicle arrived, Zero Fire. Zero Fire, Rescue Riser, and Turbo battled the Zukkein while the remaining medium vehicles broke off the concrete off of SRMC. Once freed, Super Rescue Max Crane finished off the Zukkein. Category:Disaster Generating Devices